Many people suffer from pains including musculoskeletal conditions such as soft tissue trauma and arthritis. Some bear the pain associated with those conditions for prolonged periods. Treatment of musculoskeletal pain using traditional analgesics and anti-inflammatory drugs and known combinations of traditional analgesics anti-inflammatory drugs is not always effective.